


Things that Bump in the Night

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-quest. Frodo can't get to sleep. There's some funny business going on behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my new moot friends. If you squint, you can see Frodo/Sam.

The night was particularly chilly, causing the hobbits to cuddle up to one another as their companions slept on. Sam, who seemed to generate enough heat for a small smial, substituted for Frodo's pillow, with Pippin curled against his back, Merry behind him.

Frodo had just started to drift into sleep when he felt the fist movement against his back.

 _Go to sleep, Pippin_ , he thought, silently willing his younger cousin to settle down.

He felt knuckles digging into his back in a rhythmic motion. He clenched his teeth in annoyance. Pippin let out a soft sigh and squeezed his arm a bit more snugly around Frodo's waist.

Frodo froze.

If Pippin's arm was around him, then... he let out his breath. Merry. For a moment he was worried Pippin was...

But the knuckles in his back were moving up and down in a decidedly familiar motion. Frodo was torn. He didn't know whether to look over his shoulder to confirm Merry was doing _that_ to their cousin, or just lay still and pretend the knuckles in his spine weren't driving him crazy.

He took a deep breath, snuggling closer to Sam in an effort to ignore the uncomfortable situation behind him.

After several more tense moments, he knew he'd never get to sleep until – it – stopped. He slowly twisted his body, bracing himself for a potentially embarrassing situation. Hi eyes roved down from Pippin's sleeping face, preparing for the worst.

He frowned. Merry did not have his arm around Pippin.

Frodo dared his eyes lower and nearly smacked himself for his stupidity. He sighed in relief. The movement he'd felt on his back was not Pippin's hand, nor was there any funny business going on.

Frodo pulled free the branch that had somehow wedged itself between he and Pippin so he could settle down more comfortably for the night.


End file.
